


art for The Invisible Iron Man

by stitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cap/IM Reverse Big Bang 2016, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchy/pseuds/stitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Cap/IM Reverse Big Bang with AnonEHouse.<br/>Due to a lab accident Tony becomes an Eccentric Billionaire Hermit Philanthropist, joins the Avengers and becomes good friends with Steve without ever meeting him face to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	art for The Invisible Iron Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/gifts).



 

The Fic! [The Invisible Iron Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6758683/chapters/15446353)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>    
> follow [stitchyarts](http://stitchyarts.tumblr.com/tagged/marvel)  
> on tumblr for more art :D


End file.
